Clear Bell
|} The Clear Bell (Japanese: Transparent ) is a Key Item introduced in Generation II. Along with the Rainbow Wing, it is one of the legendary artifacts associated with . In the games Price |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect Generation II In , it allows the player to meet on the first floor of the Tin Tower, where, unlike its brethren, it will not flee, and the player must defeat or capture it. Generation IV In , it is the type of bell that are installed on Ecruteak City's Bell Tower. The item combines with the power of the Rainbow Wing and the dance of the Kimono Girls to summon to the Bell Tower. While Suicune takes a particular interest in the player once more, it is not involved with the Clear Bell whatsoever. In Pokémon SoulSilver, its purpose is replaced by the Tidal Bell. Much like how the Tidal Bell is not required in HeartGold to encounter , with the Pokémon appearing with just the Silver Wing obtained in Pewter City, the Clear Bell is not required in SoulSilver to encounter Ho-Oh. Generation VI In Pokémon Omega Ruby, the Clear Bell is given to the player by Captain Stern in exchange for the Scanner, and is required to encounter Ho-Oh on Sea Mauville. Description |Makes a gentle ringing.}} |A very old-fashioned bell that makes a gentle ringing.}} |A very old-fashioned bell that makes a gentle ringing sound.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Goldenrod Radio Tower (from the Director after defeating Team Rocket) |- | | Ecruteak City (reward for defeating the Kimono Girls) |- | | Slateport City (from Captain Stern in exchange for the Scanner) |} |} In the anime In the , the Clear Bells are mistakenly called "Crystal Bells". The connection between the Crystal Bells and Tin Tower was made explicitly clear in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll!, when Ash and his friends returned to Ecruteak on their way to Mahogany Town. Jessie, James, and stole some of the bells from the Tin Tower, intending to summon Legendary Pokémon with them, not realizing that the bells didn't work that way. However, their thievery was detected by the Pokémon of the area, who proceeded to ensnare them in webbing, apprehending them long before Morty, , , , and Eusine caught up to them. The Crystal Bells are unable to be rung by human hands alone, as Jessie proved, though they will, according to legend, ring on their own when approaches. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Clear Bell, also called the "Invisible Bell" in the Chuang Yi translation, was obtained by the Masked Man in the with the hopes that his new minions would be able to track down and stall with it. However, they failed, and Eusine got his hands on it instead. With its ability of allowing the holder to freely bypass Suicune's crystal walls, he proved invaluable in the final battle against the villain by rescuing Suicune and its Trainer both when they were injured by the Masked Man's . Despite this, the Legendary Pokémon chose as its new partner instead, much to Eusine's disappointment. Trivia * Though the Japanese and English names of the item imply that the bells should at least be somewhat transparent, the HeartGold and SoulSilver sprite of the item is not clear at all, nor even blue, the color of Crystal's cartridge, except when it is being used to summon Ho-Oh, when it shines brightly with a bluish-white glow as if becoming clear. * In Korean Gold and Silver, Teru-sama ID 0x46 is labeled 크리스탈방울 Clear Bell to match the name of the actual Clear Bell item ID in Pokémon Crystal and , despite those games not being released in Korean. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=透明鈴鐺 |zh_cmn=透明鈴鐺 / 透明铃铛 |fr_eu=Glas Transparent |de=Klarglocke |it=Campana Chiara |pl=Kryształowy Dzwon |ko= Crystal Bang-ul |pt_br=Sino Cintilante |es_eu=Campana Clara |vi=Chuông thủy tinh }} Category:Key Items Category:Legendary artifacts de:Klarglocke es:Campana clara fr:Glas Transparent it:Campana Chiara ja:とうめいなスズ zh:透明铃铛（道具）